One of the most popular weapons platform is the AK-47. While many variations of AK-47, AK platforms, and other firearm platforms, parts and build kits exist, they share a common inadequacy. Current assembly methods require rivets in order to secure the front trunnion to the receiver of the rifle. While this creates a sturdy union between the front trunnion and receiver it is difficult and time consuming to install the rivets. Furthermore, once installed, the rivets must be ground down and/or drilled out in order to remove the front trunnion making the installation essentially permanent. Furthermore, current rivet assemblies and methods do not allow for the repeated and efficient disassembly and reassembly of the AK-47 rifle and other firearm platforms.